Ya Sudahlah
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Ketika mimpimu untuk makan opor... Tak pernah terwujud...ya sudahlah! Oneshot ItaHina special Ramadhan!


Ugyaaaa….saya bikin romance!*heboh* wohohoho..tahu sendiri kan saya ini gak ahli dalam hal peromancean! Judulnya geje banget. Sebenernya sih gak nyambung banget sama isinya. TAPI berhubung saya suka banget sama Bondan, judulnya jadi saya ambil aja dah dari lagu 'Ya Sudahlah!' sumpah ni lagu keren parah!

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman perjuangan saya **Yume ni Zephyr** yang udah geregetan pengen beli kartu perdana baru. Jiaaah, sekaligus ultahnya yang ke-23 [mungkin lebih] saya agak-agak lupa gitu~

Karena dia suka sama ItaHina yang menurutnya hot*fitnah*saya jabanin dah!

Sippo! Malah bercurcol ria gini. Kita langsung aja deh!

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Di sini Hinata adalah milik Itachi & Itachi adalah milik saya*disetrika* tapi kedua chara ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Humor/Romance

**Pair:** ItaHina/HinaIta/ChiNa/TachiNata*namanya gak enak banget*

**Itachi :** 20 tahun

**Hinata:** 16 tahun

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk para FBI [Fans Berat Itachi bukan Fans Berat Inul] hoho. Buat yang suka NaruHina, bayangin aja Itachi itu si Naruto*sejak kapan Naruto rebonding dan nyemir rambutnya?*

AU [gak ada aksi loncat-loncatan dari pohon ke pohon apalagi jalan-jalan di ats air], OoC dan pastinya Gaje parah! Just for fun!

Semoga bisa menghibur di kala perut yang sedang kukuruyuk ini. X3

* * *

.

.

Kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk vodka(?) itu sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja restoran elit di pusat Konoha ini.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang diikat nan mengkilau, yang biasa disapa Itachi, [Uchiha Itachi] sedang memandang ke arah gadis yang tertunduk di hadapannya itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Kaget karena mereka berdua bisa jadian? Tidak usah dipermasalahkan secara berlebihan begitu. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau Kiba dan Akamaru itu sudah jadian kan? Kehidupan memang dipenuhi dengan misteri.

Sang gadis Hyuuga yang dari lahir cinta mati pada bocah berkulit kemagrib-magriban bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, harus rela mengalah demi kebahagiaan pemuda maniak ramen itu. Karena Naruto sudah mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang lebih solehah dari Hinata, yakni Hyuuga Hanabi. Hal ini sukses membuat Hinata kejang-kejang.

Sementara dari pihak Uchiha, Itachi pertama kali melihat Hinata saat pesta ulang tahun kepala desa mereka yang ke-89 [kepala desa jaman kompeni] dia langsung kepincut sama Hinata. Inikah yang dinamakan dengan cinta satu malam(?)

Dan setelah melakukan study banding juga sedikit informasi dari adiknya, diketahui bahwa Hinata adalah puteri dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan mata mereka yang seolah tak berpupil [menurut Itachi sih aneh]. Emangnya Uchiha gak aneh, gitu?

Dan dimulailah aksi pedekate Itachi pada Hinata. Ternyata Hinata itu seumuran dengan Sasuke. Usia mereka terpaut empat tahun.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak Itachi untuk pacaran sama Hinata. Menurut Sasuke, gak asyik banget punya kakak ipar yang merupakan teman seangkatan sendiri. Agak-agak gimana~gitu.

Tapi karena Itachi bersikeras, Sasuke gak bisa ngelarangnya lagi. Dan akhirnya Itachi dan Hinata jadian juga.

Itachi rela menjadi tempat pelarian Hinata. Iya, loh! Itachi bilang kayak gitu. Bahkan dia sampai memakai kontak lens berwarna biru dan menyemir rambutnya jadi pirang. Dan tentu saja hal ini sukses membuat Hinata kembali menangis kerena jadi teringat pada Naruto lagi. Di sini yang bodoh tuh Itachi apa Naruto?

…

…

Itachi mengajak Hinata berputar-putar [sampai Hinata muntah-muntah dan tidak bisa melanjutkan puasanya] mengelilingi kota, dengan mobil Hinata tentunya. Soalnya mobilnya Itachi kecium sama truk tronton dan harus melakukan perawatan di bengkel terdekat. Karena Hinata tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, jadi Itachi pinjam mobilnya Hinata aja dan Itachi yang menyetirnya.

Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk berbuka puasa di restoran mewah di pusat Konoha.

Ini adalah syukuran atas jadiannya ItaHina yang menginjak usia pacaran 1 bulan, 5 hari, 12 jam, 42 menit, 13 detik.

Tadinya Itachi mau ngajakkin Hinata ke warung remang-remang, tapi gak enak ah sama Neji.

Halooo..siapa sih yang gak kenal sama Neji? Pemuda berambut panjang, sepupunya Hinata, yang tergabung dalam IRMA [Ikatan ReMaja Masjid] yang selalu memberikan pertanyaan yang sama setiap Itachi datang ke rumah Hinata, seperti "Anak raja darimana loe? Anak sultan darimana loe?" emang sulit banget buat diajak kerja sama. Itachi sampai harus bilang mau ngajakkin Hinata buat tarawih di Sunagakure -buset- untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Tapi untung taktiknya ini berhasil juga.

…

…

Merasa bosan karena daritadi Hinata menunduk terus, sang Uchiha menggebrak mejanya dan sukses membuat sang gadis Hyuuga terlonjak kaget. Jantungku…

Akhirnya Hinata dengan ragu-ragu memandang ke wajah pemuda di depannya yang menurut versi Hinata adalah Uchiha Yakuza.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saja. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar mirip Yakuza. Kalau ada jurus untuk menahan kita untuk tidak menangis, Hinata akan dengan senang hati mempelajarinya.

Bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha [aktor sinetron 'Mendadak Shippuden'] sekalipun, tidak bisa menahan tangisnya ketika melihat kakaknya mati mengenaskan di depan matanya sendiri. Padahal dia yang udah mutilasi abangnya sendiri. Dasar psikopat!

"Hinata-chan..kamu tahu pacaran kita sudah menginjak usia 1 bulan, 5 hari, 12 jam, 45 menit, 53 detik?" tanya Itachi. Dari raut wajahnya Itachi terlihat happy.

Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya..ti-tidak kerasa ya, Itachi-san.." ucap Hinata gugup.

'Kurang ajar lu gak berasa!' batin Itachi.

Ekhem, sebenarnya ini adalah hari dimana Itachi akan melamar Hinata. Dia sudah mempersiapkan kalung seberat 1 ton untuk gadisnya ini. Kebayang gak tuh leher si Hinata jadi gimana?

Itachi akan menikahi Hinata dan berjanji akan membuat Hinata bahagia. Uchiha gitu loh~ lagian Sasuke aja udah nikah [kawin lari] masa dia belum? Jadi lebaran sekarang Itachi bisa makan opor ayam dan ketupat bikinan Hinata. Ooowh, jadi itu alasannya?

Dia akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan selama 7 hari 7 malam! Kapan malam pertamanya, man?

Terus honeymoon di Swiss. Di sana kan dingin, jadi Hinata bisa terus meluk Itachi sepanjang waktu! Hoho. Dan…anak? Akh, malu rasanya Itachi memikirkan hal ini. Dia memutuskan untuk punya dua anak saja. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Masing-masing sebelah kiri mata mereka menurun dari Hyuuga dan sebelah kanan dari Uchiha. Keren booo!

Tak lama datanglah seorang pelayan pria bertampang mirip hiu tiren dan berplat name(?) 'Kiss-A-Me' yang menghampiri meja Itachi dan Hinata.

Bujubuneng, siapa juga yang ikhlas nyium pelayan yang mukanya kayak kobokkan warteg kayak gitu?

Ah, jadi ngomongin orang gini sih? Lagi bulan puasa juga ah!

"Waaah…lagi ditraktir berbuka puasa sama Om-nya ya?" ujar pelayan yang tidak bisa melihat sikon ini. Itachi mendelik ke arahnya. Barusan dia bilang Om? Belum pernah kelilipin celana dalam si 'Kiss-A-Me' itu! DX

"Silakan. Ini menunya.." katanya sambil memberikan daftar menu pada Itachi dan Hinata.

"A-aku mau steak, ayam bakar, ka-kambing gu-guling, banana split, tu-tumis kangkung, jus semangka, cappucino-" Hinata masih ngoceh tentang pesanannya. Kiss-A-Me dengan gesitnya menuliskan pesanan dari Hinata tersebut.

"Yang tadi dia pesan dibatalkan semua. Pesan kopi dua cangkir saja!" kata Itachi enteng. Pelayan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi dia langsung membungkuk lalu pergi mengambil pesanan dari Itachi tersebut. Gak enak dipelototin terus sama Itachi.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Dia menunduk. Rasanya ingin berteriak "Kalo kopi sih di warteg juga banyak! Ngapain susah-susah ke resto mewah kalo cuma pesen kopi aja?" Tapi diurungkan niatnya ingin berteriak itu. Hyuuga itu harus elegan! Bisa tercoreng-moreng habis nama Hyuuga kalau dia berteriak-teriak seperti fantasinya tadi. Keajaiban dunia bisa jadi 8 kalau itu sampai terjadi.

Selang beberapa menit, sang pelayan kembali ke meja Itachi dan meletakkan pesanan mereka. Cuma kopi kan? Dan pelayan itu langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Itachi-san…"

"Hm?"

"Ki-kita putus ya.."

_Sret!_

_Prang!_

Tanpa sadar Itachi menjatuhkan mangkuk buat kobokan. Matanya membelalak lebar, mulutnya jatoh ke bawah. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia langsung memasang wajah stoic-nya kembali.

"Maaf, kau tadi bilang apa ya? Aku tidak mendengarnya," ujar Itachi sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya. Dia pura-pura menutupi rasa kagetnya. Berharap Hinata hanya bercanda.

Jelas-jelas reaksi kagetnya heboh kayak gitu. Apanya yang yang harus ditutup-tutupi coba?

"Itachi-san…"

"Aku tidak dengar!"

"Itachi-san…"

"Lalala…."

"A-aku.."

"Hentikan!"

"Se-sebenarnya…"

"Aku tidak mau dengar!"

"I-itu..a-ano.."

"TIDAK MAU!"

"De-dengarkan..du-dulu.."

"Ti-"

_Buagh!_

Sebuah bambu runcing sukses menyodok lubang hidung Itachi. Yang setelah ditelaah, diketahui bahwa tersangkanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis yang duduk di depan Itachi, Hinata.

"Ukh! Salahku apa?" lirih Itachi meminta penjelasan dari Hinata sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah akibat insiden penyodokkan barusan.

"Gomen, Itachi-san…de-dengarkan aku du-dulu.."

Itachi merengut sebal. Kenapa Hinata mendadak minta putus? Padahal kan selama ini Itachi sudah rela berkorban perasaan. Bahkan dia sudah mengatasi tujuh tanda penuaan. Apanya yang kurang sih?

"Kenapa mendadak begini sih, say?" tanya Itachi. Dia belum menyerah juga. "Alasannya kenapa? Apa kamu dihasut sama si Neji borokokok itu supaya putus denganku, hah?"

"Bu-bukan karena itu.." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus?"

"I-itu..a-ano.." Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jari tangannya. Kebiasaan Hinata kalau dia sedang gugup seperti ini.

"A-apa perlu alasan?"

'Ya iyalah! Gile aje loe minta putus tanpa ada alasan yang jelas!' batin Itachi menggeram.

Semua pikiran berkecamuk di kepala Itachi. Dugaan sementara ini adalah Naruto mau poligami dan menjadikan Hinata istri-nya yang kedua. Itachi tahu kalau Hinata masih menyimpan rasa pada pemuda ngjreng itu. Jadi Hinata menerimanya begitu saja. TIDAK!

"Tapi Hinata, kita kan sudah pacaran selama 1 bulan, 5 hari, 12 jam, 47 menit, 52 detik?" jerit Itachi sambil menguncang-guncangkan kepala Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa meringis.

Itachi tegang.

Hinata tegang.

Penonton tegang.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Hinata akan berbicara.

"Ba-baik! Kita putus!" seru Itachi sambil menggebrak meja setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan dulu kopi-nya. Itachi bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

_Gubrak!_

Itachi jatuh gelundungan gara-gara tersandung kursi. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"Wkwkwkwkw...gokil...gokil..." tawa orang-orang di restoran tersebut. Bikin Itachi gondok setengah mati!

Udah keren marah-marah, eh malah jatuh tersungkur. Malu gila!

Itachi langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

'Kok Hinata gak ngejar ya?' batin Itachi menjerit-jerit. Dia tetap berjalan keluar restoran tersebut.

"Itachi-san…Itachi-san.." Hinata berteriak memanggil-mangil Itachi dan berlari menyusulnya.

Itachi kaget dan berlari semakin cepat menjauhi Hinata.

Sampai di halte bus, Itachi berhenti dan menunggu bus. Hinata akhirnya bisa menyusulnya juga.

"Ih, ngapain sih ngikut-ngikutin aku?" sewot Itachi. Sebenarnya dia suka Hinata mengejarnya. Tapi…Itachi masih marah!

"Kamu kan bawa mobil!" teriak Itachi.

"A-ano.."

Tiba-tiba Itachi sadar kedodolannya sendiri. Hinata kan gak bisa bawa mobil. Pantesan aja dia ngejar-ngejar Itachi. Harga diri Itachi hanya sebatas sopir!

Saat bus datang, Itachi langsung naik ke bus. Tadinya pintu bus-nya mau langsung Itachi tutup aja supaya Hinata gak bisa naik. Tapi nanti dia bisa kena omel sopir bus-nya.

Bus-nya sudah penuh. Tempat yang kosong hanya ada di kursi paling belakang. Itachi langsung melangkah ke belakang. Begitu pula Hinata.

Dan lagi-lagi nasib berkata lain. Itachi dan Hinata harus duduk bersebelahan.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan terbengong layaknya orang yang lagi nungguin taxi. Yang terdengar hanya lagu 'Hancur Hatiku' yang dinyanyikan oleh Tobi Syahputra dari radio sang sopir bus. Dan itu membuat usus Itachi semakin meradang saja!

…

…

Perjalanan di bus sudah hampir lewat setengah jam. Hinata sudah mulai menguap karena ngantuk. Mobilnya..hah~ nanti dia akan menyuruh Neji saja untuk membawanya.

_Bruk!_

Tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh Hinata sesuatu yang berat jatuh ke bahunya. Hinata yang kurang memiliki semangat masa muda, dengan [sangat] ragu-ragu menoleh ke arah bahunya.

Itachi-san…

Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi? Harusnya Hinata sadar dari awal. Laki-laki yang tubuhnya memiliki wangi perpaduan antara minyak kayu putih dan minyak telon, tentu hanya Itachi seorang.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata menyibakkan rambut Itachi yang menghalangi wajahnya itu. Dengkuran halus Itachi terdengar oleh Hinata. Hinata tersenyum. Mungkin Itachi kecapekan karena marah-marah dan teriak-teriak tadi. Itachi memang manis kalau sedang tidur seperti ini.

Sumpah! Wajah Itachi yang sedang tidur ini sungguh sangat kece!

"Ka-kalau seperti ini…a-aku tidak sanggup putus denganmu, Itachi-kun!" bisik Hinata. Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipinya itu. Tak ada yang tahu kalau Itachi tersenyum tipis dalam tidur lelapnya.

Hinata memutuskan menarik kata-katanya untuk putus dengan Itachi. Dia akan bilang pada Itachi setelah dia bangun, bahwa Itachi hanya bermimpi.

Ya sudahlah!

Akhirnya Hinata ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Itachi yang menyandar di bahunya itu. Rasanya nyaman.

Hinata tidak sadar kalau bus yang mereka tumpangi itu jurusan 'Otogakure'

**-FIN-

* * *

**

Itachi Uchiha as Uchiha Itachi

Hinata Hyuuga as Hyuuga Hinata

Neji Hyuuga as Sepupu Hinata

Uchiha Sasuke as Adik Itachi [kawin lari sama janda kembang]

Hoshigaki Kisame as Kiss-A-Me

Sasuke Uchiha [lagi] as Aktor sinetron 'Mendadak Shippuden'

Uzumaki Naruto as Mantan pacar Hinata

Tobi as Tobi Syahputra

Deidara as Sopir

Shena BlitzRyuseiran as Pacar gelap Itachi*jangan melotot*

Pein as Tukang sayur keliling

Chouji as Mobil Hinata

Ok skip aja bagian ini! Daripada sakit mata! XD

* * *

Walaaah…gaje abis! Malu rasanya bikin adegan yang terakhir-terakhir itu. DX

Saya emang gak ahli bikin romance [tapi maksain juga bikin]. Rasanya suka merinding gimana~ gitu. Tapi kalo bikin tentang Itachi sih saya semangat banget dah!

Entah kenapa saya merasa jadi Hinata*digiles* gak tahu tuh Itachi keberatan karena kepala Hinata.

Umm…alasan Hinata minta putus sama Itachi, karena Itachi tuh orangnya kasar! Tapi setelah melihat Itachi yang tidur dengan manisnya, Hinata gak rela. Siapa juga yang rela ngelepasin Uchiha?

Btw, gak happy ending nich! Berhubung mereka salah naik bus dan malah kesasar ke Otogakure [ketemu Orochimaru] dan gak ada yang bawa uang [uangnya Hinata sama Itachi ketinggalan di mobil] jadinya bakal sengsara dah~

Selamat menjalankan ibadah shaum Romadon yah! XD

Mind to review minna-san~

Hey! Siapa itu yang minum es cendol diam-diam di kamar? Belum waktunya buka, jeng! ;P

Ciao!


End file.
